Love and Redemption
by Wethril
Summary: Vash has saved his brother, and taking him into his own care, Maryl and Millie travel along with him... to another place to start out at...
1. Road into Tomorrow

Chapter One... Road into Tomorrow

The blistering horizon wavered in the distance as a tiny speck moved across the dusty and sandy hills of the lone desert. The bus that held them moved along the bumpy road, as the scene of endless sand passed along the view from the windows. Vash and his friends had been through enough, as they traveled together. Disaster did seem to follow him around. Almost everywhere he went someone died, got hurt, or something expensive was severely damaged! These memories passed by him, as he turned towards his new life, hoping this bus ride would take him to some destination that would bring him some good ones. Looking over at his brother, pity came over his features. He would forever love his brother, because they were brothers, but that didn't mean he had to agree with the way Knives lived his life. He was against everything that Vash treasured. 

Life… Human life was very precious to him. All humans were precious to him. Through the many long years that he'd been here, all the people that he came to know as friends, most of them had died because of him. All of them had died in front of him. Sadness crept into his eyes, as his brother met his gaze, his dark eyes piercing Vash's thoughts. "Don't look at me like I can still hurt you? You've done enough of that to me already." Knives spoke darkly. Vash turned away from his brother's painful words and stared to the front of the bus. Maryl looked over at them after hearing Knives voice and felt a pang of guilt, knowing that Vash must feel the same way. She wished she could feel his pain, however, knowing she could never be able to handle it all as he did. 

These words Knives had said to him did indeed make him feel guilty. Again, he felt like he was always hurting everyone else. He sighed knowing that what he used to be was no longer a problem, but part of him. Rem was the only one he had ever turned to for help, but now he looked to someone else. Maryl had taken her place in that aspect but would never replace her in Vash's heart. Mostly from the moment she had risked getting shot to protect him, taking over his old memories of Rem's long ago actions. He knew she was looking at him, he could almost see her saddened look as his brothers vengeful words pierced him like a rusty bullet. Looking in her direction he forced one of his wonderful smiles onto his face, seeming to lighten her mood, but the look still lingered in her dark eyes. "So, where are we going exactly?" Maryl asked him, changing the mood of things. Vash shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I'm not sure, and I don't want to know really. With all of the things that have happened, we need something different. I'm just hoping it will be something better than all the others." He replied, as his enlightened mood seemed to take a quick plunge. Maryl saw this and wished she had never asked. "I'm sorry…" she trailed off, hoping to leave it at that. His expression changed again, his moods to her like the rise and dip in temperature, and he smiled. "It's okay, no harm done!" he stated, his eyes taking on a lighter façade. 

Maryl had knowingly liked him for along time now, but her mind kept telling her that she was silly and that she really didn't like him, she just really wanted to find him for the Insurance Agency! She had quickly grown to like the man when she didn't know who he actually was. His strange actions, quick smiles, and quite handsome features caught her eyes the first time she saw him in those desert mountains. Millie on the other hand had somehow figured out that the blonde man in the red coat that constantly ended up wherever they were, was indeed Vash the Stampede! Maryl still doesn't understand why she couldn't have known it was Vash right off the bat. Was it because she had liked the stranger and somehow didn't want to connect the quirky grins to the horrible stories she had heard about Vash the Stampede? Possibly this assumption of her was right, as she thought about the past few months with him. They had gone by so fast, and yet they had seemed like an eternity ago. It was just yet a few days ago that she had worried about loosing him to his brother Knives. Maryl was afraid that perhaps Knives could have bested Vash and he would have died, leaving Knives to attempt to exterminate all human life. 

Although in her heart, she knew that Vash would never let that happen. His very life was spent saving life, all life. Maryl wondered if that was where his problem with drinking came in. He had such a great weight on his shoulders and all that previous pain from his past she knew he carried, but would not tell her of. Somehow it surprised her that with all that Vash had been through in his long life, why he hadn't turned out like his brother? She hoped that whomever this Rem was he mentioned sometimes was the reason, and somehow deep inside she knew that it was. Maryl looked over at her long time friend Millie and smiled as she had already begun to snore. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Vash once again and then closed her eyes, leaning up against Millie, attempting to follow her into that dreamland everyone yearned to reach. 

Looking over at Maryl, Vash smiled happily. He didn't know when he had started liking her! It must have been when he saw her motherly instinct back in the desert, when she cooked for them and the children. Remembering that made Vash suddenly feel a pang of loss for Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He had been sent as one of the Gun Ho Gun's but somehow, through all of the commotion, they became friends. A sigh escaped him as he thought of how he died, alone in that church. Vash felt anger well up in him, as he wished Nicholas were still alive. Beside himself, Vash felt that the only person who could out best him was Wolfwood. His heart also went out to how Millie had been devastated to find out that he was not going to come back to her. She knew he wasn't going to but she still felt, to him, that Wolfwood had lied to her. In that aspect, she would never forgive him, but then again Millie was such a strange girl. Vash smiled at that, and glanced over at his sleeping brother. Content with the way things were going, Vash soon found sleep as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is not my first fanfiction, but it's my first one for Trigun. I don't know what anyone will think about it, but it happens after he wins against his brother. :0) I will have the second chapter or so up soon.

If you want to email me with questions or comments, then mail me here: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


	2. The Final Destination

Chapter Two... The Final Destination

Maryl awoke to an empty bus, except for the four of them. Grabbing her cloak she wrapped it about her, to set off for buying some needed necessities. Grabbing what money she had left, she ventured through the bus and stepped out onto the dusty ground. The wind threw up bits of dust as she stood there, taking in the scene of the little shack town. The buildings were worn and old, as vines seemed to choke some of them. Moss was growing from the warped boards, as some of the establishments were busy with people from the small town, as well as tourists. Feeling and odd presence behind her, she turned around almost running to Vash's massive chest. "Oh Vash, err… good morning!" she said, surprised at how close he actually was. He smiled down at her and laughed slightly. "Morning! So uh… do you mind if I join you, where ever you're going?" he asked, giving her that look saying he was going to go no matter what she said. Maryl grinned. "Sure." She replied, walking in the direction where she had seen the General Store. Vash smiled and followed along beside her, content to just be in her presence.

On the bus, not so long after they had left, Millie awoke from her sleep. Stretching out her arms, she yawned freely, and then wiped the sleep from her bright green eyes. When she noticed no one was sitting next to her, she looked to see if Vash was there too. Taking in the scene she found that they both were gone. It was only her and Knives. She looked at him as he slept, his expression was somewhat bothering, but he still had a look of peacefulness when he slept. It was a much different look than when he was awake. Taking her eyes from him for a few moments, she turned to her bags to count what money she had left. If Maryl wasn't going to be buying anything, she knew she would. Pudding came to mind and she smiled exuberantly. Searching through her bag she heard Knives awaken with an exasperated sigh. She looked over at him to see his fingers run through his ruffled hair. "Good morning Mr. Knives!" she said with a big smile. He glared at her and turned his face towards the window, rubbing the soreness of his left arm. "Now, now! Let's not be so grumpy. Maybe if you let me change your bandages, you'll feel a lot better!" She scolded, sliding over to the end of her own seat. Knives gave her a disgusted look. "Why would I want you to do that? Get away from me!" he bellowed, as she hopped seats to sit next to him. He was furious as to why she would even do such a thing. "Tisk, Tisk, Tisk! You ought to have better manners for a man of your age. Now let me see what I can do for you here." She said, lightly taking hold of his bandaged arm.

The store had not been far from the bus stop, so it really didn't take long to walk there, but Vash treasured the moments alone with her. Locking them away in some deep cell in his heart. Maryl felt the same, wishing their walk would never end. Coming onto the store, they walked inside. Vash stopped just inside the doorway and smiled at the man behind the counter, and was happy to receive one back. Maryl dashed about the store, picking up food and other items they would need. She placed in the basket some bandages, water, and a little of this and that. When she returned to the counter to pay for the items she wanted, the shopkeeper started bagging them up. Maryl was literally confused. "Don't I have to pay for them sir?" she asked, pointing to the bagged items on the counter. "No ma'am, that young man over there already did." He replied, turning his back to put more items on the shelves behind the counter. Maryl stood there stunned. Taking the bag she went and stood next to Vash, his face showing the pleasure of watching people live their daily lives in the city. She smiled at seeing this and nearly forgot about the groceries. "Um… thanks." She said quietly. If it were not for Vash's excellent hearing he wouldn't have heard her. He looked down at her and smiled. That smiled melted something in her heart, it was so filled with something she couldn't find the words for. Maryl could only smile back, as they took their leave of the store and started walking back toward the small bus.

Knives tried to wrench his arm free of the woman's grasp, but Millie kept hold. This only brought more pain to his injured limb. "Just leave me alone!" he bellowed, pushing her back against the seat with his free hand. He stared at her eye to eye. He was thinking she is very naïve, to have such an innocent look. Her eyes were still for a moment, but they squared to look at him. "You will never learn will you?" she asked him, placing a small gun to his head. He chuckled. "Sometimes, and it is very rare. I really do think you have potential!" he stated, letting her take his arm into her care now. "Potential for what Mr. Knives?" she asked him, unrolling the bloodied bandage. He winced at her quick movements. "Potential to serve me… Ouch!" he said, cringing from the pain. Millie looked up at him, her facial features very serious. "I don't serve anyone, so it be best you learn that the hard way." She said, pulling the last of the bandage off. Knives yelped as she did this and ground his teeth together to stop from ripping her arms off. As amusing as that seemed to him, somehow he didn't want to do it to her. "Now sit still and relax." She told him, beginning to wrap the clean bandage around his arm. He looked at her like she was crazy. "How can I relax when you're killing my arm?!" he gasped. Millie looked up with a kind smile. "You'll be okay once I finish! You will feel like new!" she said exuberantly, continuing to wrap him up. He stared down at her while she did this, and for a few minutes his mind was distracted from his usual abnormal thoughts.

As Maryl and Vash made their way back to the bus, she stopped before they got there and turned towards Vash as if to say something. He looked down at her and smiled. "What is it?" he asked, a softness in his eyes. Maryl tried to open her mouth, but simply her muscles wouldn't let her move them. All she could manage to say was, "Um… nothing really." Vash looked at her quizzically and nodded, as Maryl continued onto the bus. Once on they saw Millie sitting with Knives of all people. Vash nearly freaked and ran to the back of the bus, to see Millie changing his brother's old bandages. Maryl was also afraid and was at his heel. "Millie, what are you doing?" Vash asked her, giving Knives a challenging look. "I was just changing his bandages. They were soaked, so I decided to apply new ones. Should I not change them?" she said, looking at him as if he was going to sprout donkey ears. Vash sighed heavily, and looked at Millie. "It's okay. I know you can take care of yourself Millie. I trust you." He said, and looked back at his brother. The look he gave him was heated and full of anger. Knives was actually dazed and somewhat confused at what was going on. The look Vash was giving him snapped him back to reality. "Don't you trust me as well, brother?" Knives whispered, glaring back at him. Vash sighed and offered Maryl to sit, and then took the empty seat next to her. "Just know I'm watching you Knives. Be mindful of your actions." He warned, looking straight ahead. Knives closed his eyes, and for once did not reprimand Vash. 

Millie glanced in his direction. "Do you feel better Mr. Knives?" she asked, her voice full of acceptation. He looked at her, as her smile took over his senses. " Um… yes, and my name is just Knives." He replied, his reactions not of his normal ones. Millie smiled up at him, her face beaming ever more so. This seemed to make him happy, and a quirky grin showed itself on his usual angry features. This little show of affection did not go unnoticed by Vash, as he watched his brother from the corner of his eye. Vash hoped that Millie might have a good chance of changing his brothers deranged ideas and helping him understand the value of human life. "Okay, Knives!" she replied, her eyes full of a strange wonder. "Mr. Vash, are we going to stay here awhile or are we heading to the next town?" Millie asked, looking over at him. Knives directed his look in his direction as well, as if he expected some kind of answer as well. With a silent sigh, Vash looked around him. He wondered if this place would accept him, knowing his past reputation. Even the towns he had helped wished him to leave as soon as he could. "We can stay, or go. It's up to you guys." He replied, looking forwards. Millie's shoulders slumped, as Knives sneered at him. Maryl sat silent next to Vash looking at his quiet features. 

"Well, I guess we are staying then!" Millie spouted, grabbing her stuff and headed to the bus's exit. Knives looked at Vash and without a word he got up and helped his brother to his feet. Maryl grabbed the remaining supplies and followed them off the bus. Millie had already chosen the spot they would stay at. It was a nice sturdy building made of brick and was decorated with a nice shady porch, with a loveseat swing to the right. Vash put Knives down on the swing and walked inside with the girls. The girls got two rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls. Vash, after some haggling for a lower price, finally paid the man and helped Maryl carry the stuff to the two rooms. Millie went outside and found Knives angrily trying to get up off the swing, but with a badly hurt leg and arm, it was near impossible. She cheered his motivation, but felt sorry for his lack of being able to do things on his own. When he caught her staring at him, he glared at her in embarrassment. "Do you need any help Mr.…um…Knives?" Millie asked, walking slowly towards him. He repositioned himself on the seat like he was sitting and had a look of pure frustration. "If you so wish, then do so." He replied, through clenched teeth. Millie smiled and rushed to his side, taking his good arm and putting it around her shoulders. He leaned into her as she situated him for better walking, and he suddenly could smell the aroma of her dust blonde hair. He was suddenly dazed and fell against her, closing his eyes. Millie steadied him, oblivious as to what made him so dizzy. She helped him into the hotel and with Vash's help made it up the stairs to his room. 

With and adjoining doorway to both rooms, Millie was able to help take care of Knives wounds for the evening, and Vash was able to share a quiet drink with Maryl. Except for the occasional yelp or holler from Knives, it was a very quiet and enjoyable evening. After he fell asleep, Millie joined Maryl and Vash for a drink and was drunk sooner than they thought. When they put Millie to sleep on her bed, Vash moved out onto the balcony to feel the wind on his face. Maryl walked up behind him and watched at he stood there with his eyes closed. He was so beautiful, so gentle and loving. For some reason unknown to her, she wrapped her arms about his thin waist and hugged her small cheek to his muscled back. Vash's eyes flew open and he stiffened. For a split second there was bliss for them both, but when she felt him flinch, her arms withdrew and she took a step or two backwards. 'Why did I just do that?' her mind screamed. It bounced off the walls inside of her head, creating a cataclysm of questions. Vash turned with unease in his eyes. His expression was questionable at best, as he looked down at her. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…um…" she said, splitting the silence between them. Maryl couldn't finish, as her mind got stuck. Vash didn't reply and in the dark, all she could see was the white of his eyes. 

It ripped her apart inside that she couldn't see what he felt about her unexpected hug. He turned around then. "It's okay." He spoke silently, running his hand through his hair and down to rest on the back of his neck. She felt as if he had tuned her out. "I…uh…" she didn't finish as she turned around and made her way to the door. Before she even reached the doorknob, someone grabbed her arms. She knew it was Vash. He just stood there holding her up against his chest. She could feel his warmth and the shakiness in his fingers are they gripped her upper arms. Maryl sighed and he turned her around then to face him. She looked up into his shadowed face. 'Oh, he's so handsome!' her mind echoed. With out question or notice, he bent down towards her. Her eyes widened in anticipation of what to come, as he touched his slim lips against hers. The heat seemed to fill her just from touching them. At first she was dazed by the confusion of the effect he had on her, but soon she excepted his kiss and returned with one just as sweet. Vash held tightly onto her upper arms, pulling her closer against him. The sweet taste of the wine they had shared earlier lingered on her lips, driving his mind into confusion and a growing madness he never had felt before. Suddenly he wrenched her from him and held her at arms length, his eyes clouded over with the desire he had for her. 

Maryl was confused as to why he had so abruptly ended their meeting of lips. She wanted more, wanted just one more kiss. Suddenly she felt ashamed as if she had done something wrong to make him stop. "Did...did…I do something wrong?" Maryl asked him, her voice almost fearful. Vash took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes to compose himself. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that…" He whispered, ending in a sigh of desperation. Maryl looked up at him with confusion. "What…what is it?" she asked, stepping in towards him. Vash sighed, and looked down at her. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I've hurt you, Millie, Knives…everyone!" he spoke, a tear slipping down his cheek. Maryl felt sorry for his past and for everything that had happened recently. "I know you've been through a lot Vash, but… I want to be there for whatever happens in the future. I do!" she whispered, putting her hand to his cheek. Vash knew she meant every word she had said, but he couldn't deal with all this. He wasn't worthy of her. He had killed thousands in his past, and vowed to never kill anyone with his own hands and had miserably failed at that as well. What did he have to offer her? No home, no family, no future…nothing. 

It pealed the layers inside of his heart away as he continued thinking this way. Maryl saw the conflict within his mind and did the only thing she could think of to stop him from thinking further. She backed him towards the bed and kissed him. This kiss was not passionate but caring and very delicate. "We need to get some sleep, to clear out thoughts." She said, crawling up onto the bed. Vash nodded and sat on the edge to say goodnight, but didn't get that far as she pulled him down next to her and closed her eyes. Vash laid his head up against hers and sighed. The unusual feeling of happiness overtook him and he kissed her cheek, noticing that she slept already. Lying next to her, he placed his head on the pillow and fell asleep in the bed next to her. Sleep took him quickly and for the first time in along while, he had not a single nightmare.

Millie helped Knives up the short staircase to their rooms and walked him into his. Knives stopped in the doorway as Millie let him go and went to her own door. "Millie…um..." he stuttered, as she turned to look at him. He could no longer say what he had meant to tell her. "Thanks." He said finally, his brows furrowed in frustration. Millie merely smiled and waved. "Your welcome Knives. Good night!" she replied, going into her room. Knives stood there not even sure why he was, and stared at the shut door. 'What am I doing? What am I crazy?' he thought, racking his brains. He shut his door and listened through the adjoining one till he heard no noise and then went to the lonely window in the room. Knives looked out the window and saw the darkness of the sky, except for the twinkling of every single star that gave off its own power, its own life. Knives shook his head from those thoughts and limped to the bed, lying down upon the soft mattress. He sighed and within moments of closing his eyes, he was asleep. Unlike Vash, however, Knives was plagued with horrid nightmares of past memories. Memories he wished vigorously to be rid of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I hope this is good enough for the first part of the story. I'm not going to write anymore, because of time issues, but if anyone wants to contribute their idea's by writing me a story that would be just great! ^_~ Arigato!

If you want to email me with questions or comments, then mail me here: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


End file.
